Life of the Haruka Caravan
by Akari Sakura
Summary: Aria Sol, the Shark Eye Selkie, is chosen as the new leader of the Crystal Caravan for Haruka, after her childhood and long time friend, Nic Tal, refused. What will happen on the journey in search of myrrh? And why did Nic insist on Aria being leader?


_ Year 1_

_The morning of my departure was here at last. I tried to brace myself for the journey ahead. __

_There was a field along the main road where I decided to camp until sunrise. Tomorrow I set out in search of myrrh. __

_ ~Aria Sol_

Aria Sol closed her diary after writing down her mission and plan for the day. She packed many things for her trip. She packed enough clothes for two weeks, enough food to last a month figuring she could buy more as well as find more, some pictures of her family, and her trusty aura shooter, the first weapon she had ever received. Her parents had given it to her as a birthday present for her 10th birthday. Ever since then she had been practicing. Practicing to become part of the Haruka caravan.

You see, in the world of Fumei, each family sends their oldest or most qualified family member to join the crystal caravan. Last year's caravan died before they got the chance to return home, so we have to send out a whole new one. The Haruka villagers waited until the end of last year, hoping for their return, when they got word that they died. They were lucky that that the ones that told us had brought the crystal chalice and that it was full. Haruka-landers thank the stars each day that they had died on their way home after receiving enough myrrh.

Because the last Crystal Caravan died, the town had to make a replacement. That meant Aria Sol.

Actually, there was someone that was qualified earlier than Aria Sol. However they refused saying they were not yet ready, pointing out that the crystal could wait a few months for Aria Sol to become of age. The one that refused was Aria Sol's childhood and longtime friend, Nic Tal, though most called him Nic. Nic insisted that Aria Sol be the one to lead the new caravan, which was basically consisted of only her. So the town decided to wait until today to send out a caravan. And, yes, today is Aria Sol's birthday.

"Happy Birthday to me." Aria Sol muttered sarcastically to herself. "My present? To be sent out into the miasma covered and monster infested dangerous world that is known as Fumei." She grumbled. She sighed. _Why did Nic insist on me being the leader of the new Crystal Caravan? I doubt the papaopamus will even like me… let alone let me steer it._ Aria Sol thought to herself. "Well, guess there's nothing to do but follow orders and collect myrrh. Alone." She sighed.

Aria Sol finished packing her things and walked out of her room then proceeded to the door outside. She reached the door and sighed once more. "It's now or never." She whispered. She turned the handle and opened the door. There they stood, waiting for her. Her family. She hid her sadness behind a smile. Today was a happy day, a time to celebrate, a new member was joining the Haruka Caravan.

Aria Sol walked out and proceeded to the front to face her family. Her father was the first to speak, reminding her of the importance of the Crystal Caravaners. "The crystal's glimmer lasts but a year." Her father, Zeh Gatt, said, "The caravan must gather enough myrrh before it fades away" He explained. "Oh, you know that already, right?" Arianna's mother, Rah Sie, said, "Your father is just worried about you." She smiled. "Don't forget to visit all right?" Foo Kool, her teenage sister, ordered. "Mother and Father will really miss you." She explained. Suddenly, Aria Sol felt a tug at her over skirt. She looked down to see her 5 year old little brother, Deh Tih. "When I grow up, I want to join the caravan too!" He exclaimed excitedly. "And I'll be sure to protect you when you do."Aria Sol smiled at him. "I love you guys and will visit every chance I get!" Aria Sol smiled. She hugged her family then turned and started to leave. "Don't forget to write!" Her father called after her. Aria Sol turned her head to see them. "I won't!" She smiled. She then faced forward and soon reached the outskirts of Haruka, where the town elder, Roland, and his wife, along with the wagon and papaopamus, were waiting. "It is a wonderful day when another selkie joins the crystal caravan. Granted I am a clavat, I created this town for honest selkie to work without criticism." The town elder smiled. "Come back once in a while so we can see your smile." His wife grinned. "I will, thank you!" Aria Sol smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad..._ She thought.

She went over to the papaopamus and realized it was the exact one that had been used to teach her to steer a papaopamus. "Alanna!" Aria Sol exclaimed. She ran to the papaopamus to hug her. She turned to the town elder. "Thank you." Aria Sol said gently. "I thought you might like to take her with you, seeing as you were the only one to tame this wild papaopamus. Everyone else had to train on the other papaopamus. We were going to set it free, but when you were chosen to lead the caravan, we decided to give it to you as a gift." Roland smiled.

"Now get going!" He said. Aria Sol nodded and climbed into the steering seat and set off.

Aria Sol, the tailor's daughter, is sent off by her father, Zeh Gatt, her mother, Rae Sie, her sister, Foo Kool, and her brother Deh Tiy.


End file.
